forevernightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacia Kaeleer
SHORT DESCRIPTION OF TERRITORY HERE Responsible Players: SunlitShadows & DreamLance Provinces Eiselach Province ruled by Claudea Roth Capital City: Braerhaven Eiselach is a coastal province making it a rather influential seat as much trade goes through here into Kelheim and through to the outer regions of Glacia through the port town at Markollen. Stormaren Ruled By:Jaera Brenan (NPC) Capital City: Kelheim Stormaren is a coastal province, but unlike Eiselach, the shore is sharp cliffs and treacherous rocks. The main portion is Glacia's only arable farmland, with a short growing season each year when the land thaws out. Sylne Ruled by:Annelise Daecher (NPC) Capital City:n/a Sylne is the wild northlands of Glacia. Twice as large as Stormaren and Eiselach, it is sparsely inhabited and stays cold most of the year. The Dark Altar is here, as well as a few scattered estates, an abandoned Eyrie in the mountains and large village, Marak. Current Territory Court Ruler: Jaera Brenan, Tiger’s Eye to Purple Dusk Glacian Queen (NPC-Adoptable) First Escort: Adrian Zullo, Rose to Light Opal Glacian Prince (NPC-Adoptable) Master of the Guard: Jakob Laine, Light Opal to Sapphire Glacian Warlord Prince (PC - DreamLance) Steward: Khiar Samara, Tiger’s Eye to Rose Eyrien-Glacian Warlord (Reserved) Consort: N/A, Jaera refuses to have one. High Priestess of the Hourglass: ''' OPEN '''First Circle: Isaak Vadai, Rose to Purple Dusk Glacian Prince (NPC-Adoptable) Iceclaw, Kindred Bear (ONPC - DreamLance) Second Circle: Sieana Vadai, Birthright Purple Dusk Glacian Healer Queen (PC - SunlitShadows) Caelian Samara, Yellow to Summer Sky Eyrien-Glacian Black Widow (ONPC - SunlitShadows) Frost, Tiger's Eye to Summer Sky Kindred Fox (ONPC - SunlitShadows) Ivonne Vadai, White to Tiger’s Eye Glacian Witch (NPC-Adoptable) Priestess of the Altar: Leonie TeSoro, Rose to Light Opal Glacian Priestess (NPC-Adoptable) Court Healer: ''' Seraph, Opal to Red Sceltie Healer (Reserved) '''Other Court positions: Arik Torreya, Summer Sky to Dark Opal Scelt Warlord, serves Seraph (ONPC - DreamLance) Province Queens: Claudea Roth, Light Opal to Sapphire Glacian-Rihlander Queen (NPC-Adoptable) Anneliese Daecher, Purple Dusk to Green Glacian Queen (NPC-Adoptable) District Queens/Rulers: History YOUR TEXT HERE Recent Events Glacia never quite recovered after Jaenelle's purge of the realms. The darker bloodlines have mostly died out, and Glacian Queens are rare. A select number of Jeweled males have taken on the responsibilities of District Queens. The few dark-Jeweled Glacian Blood are scattered around the Territory, split up by design. Jaera has made a point of reaching out to other Territories to try and bring in darker Blood, even if it means mixing races. She's also repairing Glacia's ties with the Kindred, especially the neighboring Arcerian cats and the native bears. The current Queen, Jaera Brenan, rules because of her Bloodline rather than strength. The only daughter of the previous Queen, she has been sickly her entire life and although barely into her middle age, is quickly reaching a point where she will be incapable of standing as Glacia’s Territory Queen. Only the strength of her First Circle has gotten her this far. Two of the Province Queens have started to sense the blood in the water when it comes to Jaera’s power, and although neither have had the nerve to openly declare war against their ruler, it’s only a matter of time. The Queen is fighting tooth and nail to stall them until her successor is ready to take on the Territory. That successor, Sieana Vadai, is the first double-caste witch in Glacia since Karla's time, and with the potential to wear a Dark jewel. Unwilling to let her protege be influenced by the petty jealousies of the other Glacian witches, Jaera kept the girl sheltered for Queen training and quietly requested a dark-jeweled Healer from another territory train that side of the girl’s skills. She’s close to the time when she’ll make the Offering to the Darkness and if Jaera thinks she’s ready, the Territory Queen will step aside in Sieana’s favor. Thread Timeline #Leah's Dream Day (Stand Alone) #The Storm (Circus Plotline) #Getting out of Kitchen Duty (Stand Alone) #Tricks & Fur (Circus Plotline) #A Quiet Grief #The Master of the Guard #A Continuation of Training #Remorse #Recovery #Tangled Webs #Call of the Moon #Some things don't come naturally #A Fitful night, an early morning #All falls down #Wounded #Shield #Wide Eyed and Wondering #Changing of the Guard #Sounding Board #Politics #No Turning Back #A Man on the Side #Return to Me. #Take it Easy #You can't handle the truth. #Dear Agony #Champion #Snarling Match #A Bond So Deep #Keeping Secrets #Vigil #Loss #Acceptance #Infiltrator #Festivity #Without You #The Gift #New Arrivals #Not what it seams #Sapphire Lust #A Beginning...And an End. (STAND ALONE) #The Hunt #Lust Sated #Peace #But not for long #A Hesitant Truce #There you are #Eventually # Category:Territories